


Goodbye

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Series: Poetry [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, Break Up, Free Verse, Friends to Lovers, Goodbyes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and i said <em>hello</em><br/>as you would one day say <em>goodbye</em><br/>we started out knowing how we would end<br/>it's only another beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

we started out knowing how we would end  
.  
we met on a playground,  
two children doomed to friendlessness  
i knew you, that look in your eyes  
the one i see when i look in a mirror  
.  
there was only ever one way this could end  
.  
you and i are too similar  
strangers to enemies to friends to lovers to friends...  
the cycle repeats  
what will happen next  
.  
or will it end  
.  
you said _who is it_  
_who do you like_  
i smiled and you smiled  
and we were "official"  
.  
whispers of the end we never believed  
.  
but we were too similar in the end  
friends we were destined to return to  
no explosion no fight  
just _there is no passion_  
and that was it  
.  
tell me did you see it  
did you have any dream of what we would become  
.  
and then we drifted again  
away from each other  
no idea how to interact  
every conversation awkward and tense  
.  
there is no way to properly end this  
.  
what is it that we are now  
walking away from each other beneath the moonlight  
shadows crossing  
not yearning or wishing  
.  
once upon a time in a fairytale  
i met you on a playground  
a child hurt by the world  
seeking a fairytale to call her own  
.  
now i cannot tell you when the end will come  
maybe it already came  
a slow drifting rather than a painful death  
.  
and i said _hello_  
as you would one day say _goodbye_  
we started out knowing how we would end  
it's only another beginning


End file.
